


Untie the Knot

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Intimate massage, M/M, Massage, Massage as Foreplay, NSFW Meme, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Kurogane’s hands are many things - scarred and rough and callused; weapons in their own right - but it’s nice to know he can still make Fai feel good with them.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Untie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW meme fill. The prompt was ' KuroFai + massage'. Post-series, with vague references to other pairings.

Fai’s already face down and grunting into the bed when Kurogane gets his hands on him, but the rumbling whine he makes when Kurogane jabs him between the shoulders is more pained than pleased, and Kurogane has to _tch_ in disapproval.

The tight muscle banding Fai’s spine twitches under the prodding of his fingertips, and Kurogane frowns as he kneads at straining tissue made rigid from wear. “You’re just bones and knots. What the hell - you _know_ how to stretch properly, I made sure of that in Yama.”

“Kuro- _tannn_ ,” whines Fai, except it’s through a mouthful of the fancy fluffy pillows they have in Clow - stuffed with feathers and everything - so it comes out more like _Kuwo-fammm_. That blonde head lifts as Fai spits out his corner of the pillow and glares up at Kurogane through his fringe, huffing in annoyance. “ _Pfft_. Don’t be mean - I had to watch the babies today and they were running _everywhere_.”

Which, fair enough, the brats between them managed to produce kids as about as energetic as you would expect the offspring of a desert princess and wandering adventurer to be, full of wriggling excitement more befitting a basket of kittens than a four-year-old and a toddler just finding their feet. It’s hard labour to watch them, and Kurogane damn well knows it - he spent all of yesterday attempting to prevent the Great Fountain Escapade, and failing spectacularly at that: trying to keep the two youngest princesses of Clow dry despite their giggling insistence on leaping straight into every damn water feature a desert palace garden might provide had soaked all three of them down to the bone.

Still. He’s not gonna cut Fai any slack over it.

“That just means you’re getting old,” snorts Kurogane, and any whining retort bleeds out beneath the heavy stroke of his hands as he drags his palms down Fai’s back, Fai shuddering with a gasp of breath as blunt fingertips catch on pinched muscle.

Fai grunts again, something grumpily muffled as he turns his head back into the pillows, but he sinks down still and slow when Kurogane takes a seat on his rump, fumbling for the oil vial lost somewhere in the bedding. Fai wriggles one hand out from under himself and slips smooth glass against Kurogane’s searching fingers with a huff. “Here. There’s more in the bedside if you need it.”

“This is fine,” says Kurogane, dripping the last of it over his fingers in a cool herby trickle. Besides, he’s already got another vial of it tucked away from visiting the High Priest earlier today, and his cloak is only tossed over the lounge by the balcony doors. Prince Touya’s consort might have the kind of smile that suggests he’s always in on the joke even when you don’t even know what the joke _is_ , but he’s always good for tinctures and stuff. Half the potions and lotions and herbal powders they cart around in their healing kit come from Clow’s healing quarters, and they’re almost as good as magic at doing what you need them to.

“Hnn,” is the only thing Fai says to that, shivering a little at the wet touch as Kurogane strokes slick hands up his spine. “ _Nnfff_. The left side.”

It takes a good few minutes of rubbing and teasing to catch the edge of the knot beneath Fai’s left shoulder blade, and quite a bit longer to knead it loose, but when it comes undone it’s with real relief that Kurogane can feel the man beneath him sink down into the bed, sighing out a long slow breath of pain released.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” sighs Fai, a breathy exhale that stirs the hair fallen soft across his face. Kurogane can’t see it, but he knows that smile just from the sound of it. “Mm. Your hands are nice…”

Kurogane’s hands are many things - scarred and rough and callused; weapons in their own right - but it’s nice to know he can still make Fai feel good with them. “Anywhere else?”

“Lower back,” mumbles Fai, and Kurogane shifts down to kneel over Fai’s legs, squeezing his knees around Fai’s bare thighs as he gets comfortable. The soft skin of the small of Fai’s back is still a little damp from the baths, or maybe that’s sweat - rising from the touch of his hands and the warm slick of oil as Kurogane presses and prods, digging his thumbs in hard enough that Fai grunts and bucks his hips.

The way those hips shift a few moments later, rolling slow beneath Kurogane’s hands as he strokes them over hard muscle melting loose, means something else entirely.

“You like that?” he murmurs, knowing what the answer is even as he squeezes, and the spread of his own fingers dark and strong against pale skin is something Kurogane never tires of.

“Mm,” says Fai again, sounding amused as he lifts his head. Blue eyes are warm between the strands of fair hair drifting over his face. “You know I do.” Kurogane does; Fai’s not exactly subtle when he wants something. “We have the time, don’t we?”

The way Fai shudders when Kurogane surges up, pressing his whole body down atop the man caught beneath him and letting his weight sink down, is several kinds of inspiring. “Yeah. We have the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up light on the kink, but I still like it. There's nothing like a good backrub from someone you love - especially if they've warm hands.


End file.
